When the Avengers are away
by DrakoSquirtle
Summary: What happens when Dr. Strange, Iron Fist and ScarletSpider must protect 3 infinity stones from Thanos? What happens when those infinity stones are in a unvierse in which Gwen is still alive? Will Spider man risk it all for love, or will he lose his happiness for the safety of these worlds? "Sometimes I look at your face and see the life i couldn't lead, the girl I couldn't achieve"
1. Chapter 1: Hotdogs and Dimensions

Man I am back! I know it's been a long time! But Sam is back baby! And not with a snowbarry story! But with a different, little, mini project! Just to get all my Ben Reilly/Gwen Stacy feels! Now this story is set in the canon Marvel Universe (Earth-616). Now I know that everyone loves Peter Parker, but to me Ben Reilly knows the pains of life (he is a clone after all!). So why not give our favorite Blondie and favorite Spidey a small (maybe not?!) story! And starring Dr. Strange and Iron Fist!

Also in this story, I prefer that Ben have brown hair! I don't know why but, I can't imagine him with blonde hair. Also He is portrayed as Scarlet Spider! And I gave him a cool Spider Pug sidekick (just search it up, should be a cartoon!) named Stanley (get it? Stan-Lee!)! Also Iron fist is wearing his green costume! Also recommend reading this with the song Amnesia by 5S0S. Kinda my inspiration!

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel and…yeah…!**

 **Ben Reilly AKA Scarlet Spider**

Everyone, who doesn't know Ben Reilly, He is a cloned version of Peter Parker. And had his own line of comic books. He gets cloned by Jackal!

 **Daniel Rand AKA Iron Fist**

 **Stephen Strange AKA Dr. Strange**

 **Now lets Begin! Get some popcorn! Get some juice! And dive in! –Sam!**

 **Earth-616: Ben Reilly POV**

They say when you are on the brink of death, your life flashes before your eyes. Replaying every moment you have ever lived, the good….and the bad.

…But what if….all those moments…..all those secrets…aren't yours. What if they are just data, inputted into your mind?

That's exactly what Ben Reilly was thinking, when Mole Man's…minion things were closing in on him in Washington Square Park. And to make matters worse, he ran out of web fluid.

"Nice going Ben! Now you're going to get hurdled by ugly mole men minions!" Thought Ben to himself. While he was fixing his shooter, trying to get a little juice. He felt a blast of Chi come his way. And out of the sky came Iron Fist!

"Some Ugly Mole Minions are going to get their ass kicked today!" Yelled Iron Fist while multi-fighting!

"Manners Daniel" Said Dr. Strange calmly while fighting the mole minions, with a power unknown to Ben.

The fight was over in no time! But Ben still had to say thank you to his rescuers. When he relocated Stanley, he found Iron Fist and Dr. Strange near a hotdog vendor.

"Um…Thanks for saving me back their guys! I owe you for saving me and Stanley!" Said Ben expressing his gratitude. Even Stanley gave a bark of gratitude!

"No problem Benjamin! Me and Daniel actually needed your help, but it turned out you needed ours more!" Dr. Strange said finishing his hotdog.

Ben gave a small chuckle.

"Whatever you need, I am happy to help Sir." Ben said smiling.

"Well Square Park is no place to talk about this! Why don't we all head over to my place!" Said Dr. Strange.

Ben nodded and followed Iron Fist and Dr. Strange to his place.

This was Bens first time in Dr. Strange's castle, and it was MASSIVE.

He couldn't believe how he didn't get lost! There were at least a 100 rooms maybe even more! The Den area was huge, and the dining room was probably as massive as his whole apartment!

"Don't worry! I've gotten lost plenty of times! I'm pretty sure you'll be fine!" Said Iron Fist, easing Ben's nervousness.

After a few more minutes of roaming around. They entered Dr. Strange's laboratory. Ben began looking at a book which he found interesting. He blew the dust off the cover and read the title.

 _Vampires: A guide to distinguish one_.

Ben put the book down. He was not willing to get anymore nightmares after the SCARY MOVIE 4!

"Okay boys, gather around!" Said Dr. Strange, as he was erasing a black board.

Ben sighed. He was in no mood for a lesson!

"Okay! Now have both of you ever heard of the phrase, Alternate Universe? Daniel?" Asked Dr. Strange.

"Um….I have heard Reed ramble about them, but I don't really know what they are!" Said Iron Fist.

"Ben do you know anything?" Asked Dr. Strange.

Ben actually knew the answer to this one…kind of. He heard Peter talking about them once.

"Well kind of. Aren't they like…universes that are similar to ours?" Said Ben, giving Dr. Strange a curious glance.

"Yes. Alternate Universes are universes which the outcome of certain events can be different than the one we experience in our world!" Said Dr. Strange coming up with a series of unusual drawings.

"For Example: In one universe Daniel might not have gotten his powers, or was not alive at all!" Continued Dr. Strange.

"But Dr. Strange, these are just theories! No one really knows if there are universes similar to ours out there!" Ben pointed out.

"Yes, but Benjamin when you're a dimension travelling superhero, then I'm pretty sure you'll come up with evidence to support this theory!" Explained Dr. Strange.

Ben's heart leapt. He couldn't believe it. He could live in a world in which Uncle Ben was alive. A world in which George Stacy didn't die. A world where Gwen hadn't fallen from the bridge….Gwen.

"But Dr. Strange, what has this got to do with our mission?" Asked Iron Fist.

Mission? No one told Ben about a mission.

"What Mission?" Ben asked.

"Well, I had a vision." Said Dr. Strange, sighing.

Ben didn't understand. A vision?

"I understand, you don't understand. Let me explain." Said Dr. Strange. And grabbed a chair to sit on.

"You know who Thanos is, right?" Asked Dr. Strange.

Ben nodded. Of course he knew who Thanos was! He was a cosmic overlord! Supreme bad guy, and overall pain in the butt. He's heard stories from the Fantastic 4 on defeating him. He sounded spooky!

"Then I presume that you also know about the Infinity Stones?" Asked Dr. Strange

This was Ben was stumped. He's heard about them but never actually knew what they were.

"Not really." Said Ben, a little embarrassed.

Dr. Strange then pulled down a chart. It had 6 gem-like stones on it. Each stone had a different color.

"The Infinity Stones, are 6 stones wielding extraordinary power!" Started Dr. Strange.

"The Red is the Power Stone. The Yellow is the Reality Stone. The Blue is the Mind Stone. The Purple is the Space Stone. The Green is the Soul Stone. And the Orange is the Time stone." Explained Dr. Strange.

"Each one of these stones are hidden within the universe, secretly doing their job from there. But….."Dr. Strange trailed off.

"But what?" Asked Ben.

" I had a vision, that 3 of the 6 stones have been captured by none other than Thanos! And let me tell you my visions are as accurate as Tony is arrogant!" Said Dr. Strange.

"What! We have got to get those back!" Panicked Ben.

"Yes, yes I know but we must protect the 3 that are left!" Said Dr. Strange.

"What? I don't understand?" Said Ben.

"Here let me explain. The 3 that are left are probably the most powerful ones: Reality, Space, and Time. If Thanos gets his hands on them, he will be able to bend the laws of physics in such a way that all these alternate dimensions will be squished into one super dimension. And the universe will not be able to hold all the dark matter, making the dimensions to collapse upon one another to create a Black Nova Hole!" Explained Dr. Strange.

Okay, now Ben was scared. All he got out of that lesson was that 3 stones needed to be saved from a big bad space king!

"Okay! So where do Stanley and Icome in?" Ben asked.

"Well, you see I decided to choose Scarlet Spider as one of my accomplices to save the world! You will be joining me and Daniel to an alternate universe in which we will try to find or guard the 3 remaining stones!" Grinned Dr. Strange!

Ben was shocked! Why would Dr. Strange choose HIM! Why not Silver Surfer! Or the Avengers [** _so excited for avengers infinity gauntlet! –Sam**]._ And if he did want to choose Spiderman, he should have chosen the real deal. Not the clone…..

"Why not choose the ACTUAL Spiderman? Why me?" Ben asked.

"Well you see Peter has a family, he was a wife, and a baby on the way. If Mary Jane was to lose him, then she would be devastated." Explained Dr. Strange.

Ben understood now. Just because he didn't have someone, meant that he was just there. And besides he was a clone…..who would care.

"Don't take it the wrong way Benjamin, and besides I believe that Scarlet Spider is better than any Spiderman!" Said Dr. Strange trying to cheer Ben up.

"So when are we going Dr. Strange?" Iron Fist asked while petting Stanley.

"Tomorrow! So Boys, you will spent the night here! Grab your things and make yourself at home!" Said Dr. Strange and vanished!

"Where did he go?" Asked Ben.

"Probably to the living room. His British Soap Opera is on!" Said Iron Fist.

"Oh. Well I'll get going. I need to pack my clothes and weapons. I'll be back in a few hours!" Said Ben, putting his mask on and swinging out the door to his apartment.

 **Bens Apartment**

Ben was tired. So much had happened today. He was going to a another dimension. Another world. And the fate of the Universe rested on his shoulder.

His stomach grumbled.

Even a superhero has to eat. Ben raced to the kitchen and found an assortment of biscuits. He sat down on the couch, followed by Stanley, who began eat the biscuits from the bowl on his lap. So much had happened today!

And tomorrow he was leaving the comfort of his own home to go and try to save the world! Oh well!

Ben then got up, put on some Frank Sinatra. And began to work on his new web shooters. He was thinking on adding some sort of electrical jolt to them. Just to shock the opponent.

There is the first chapter! I will being updating soon hopefully, depending on the reviews and favorite! Let's try to get at least 5 reviews…..or more? Anyways guys have a good one! And I will see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Biscuits and Deadpool

Hey Guys! Pete here! And back with another chapter! So before I start I would like to give Mono (you know who you are) a little shout out! For helping me with me story! Please check him out here:

u/4662916/

Anyways let's get started! If you guys have any suggestions or comments please ask me down below in the review box! And let's go!

 **Ben Reilly POV**

 **Earth-616**

Ben heard a loud knock on the door. He fell out of bed and barely got to the hallway. When he opened the door he saw Iron Fist.

"Dude, it's like 4 in the morning! What in the world do you think you are doing!" muttered Ben while yawing in between.

"Well Benny boy! I woke up at 2. And besides Dr. Strange told me to get you! So get your stuff and let's go!" Said Iron Fist.

"Okay. Gimme a minute, want some coffee?" Asked Ben walking towards to kitchen.

"No thanks! I already had my dose of morning caffeine. Thank you very much!" Iron Fist explained.

Ben then walked to his bedroom. Stanley was still asleep. Ben opened his dresser and found a backpack. He then began shoving all the essentials into the backpack: Clothes, Web Fluid, Toothbrush, Doggy Snack! He even managed to sneak a couple of Snickers in to.

After he took a 3 minute shower, and put on his spandex suit. He walked out and found Iron Fist munching on his biscuits.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" Iron Fist said shoving a few more biscuits into his mouth before putting it away.

Ben gave a smile.

"So lets go!" Said Ben as him, Stanley, and Iron Fist walked out his apartment door.

When Iron Fist and Ben entered Dr. Strange's castle they saw him opening some sort of portal.

"Oh Benjamin! You're here!" Said Dr. Strange, and closed his portal as soon as he noticed Ben.

"Hey, Dr. Strange! I see your preparing our portal" Said Ben.

"Yes, yes! I had a little help from Reed though. He's an expert on these things!" Dr. Strange explained!

"Anyways Dr. Strange! Who's our new accomplice?" Asked Iron Fist.

"New accomplice?" Wondered Ben.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me Daniel! I brought you two here to tell you that I have recruited a new….recruit! Now where is he? Wade!" Yelled Dr. Strange.

Wade Wilson-Deadpool- came from the kitchen holding his arms full of…..Twinkies?!

"Ehh, What's up Doc?" Said Wade with a grin!

"Doctor, Why him out of all the people the world! He's…he's….he's so immature!" Argued Ben! And Stanley barked in support.

"Well Benjamin, given that he has an effective healing factor, a working teleportation belt, and overall amazing ninja skills. He is sort of the "hulk" of the team with all the strength!" Explained Doctor Strange.

"Haha! In your face Benny! I'm here to stay! And if you don't like it fine! Because I frankly don't a shi-…whoops almost forgot Pete put a K rating on this, sorry kiddies !"Said Deadpool!

"What are you talking?" Asked Iron Fist.

"Nothing, you mere characters will not be able to understand!" Deadpool Explained!

Ben shook his head. If there was one thing Dr. Strange forgot to add, then it was that Wade definitely had a few screws loose.

"Well, what now Doctor?" Asked Ben.

"Well Benjamin, once I get this portal going, we'll be in the other universe in no time. In the meantime though if you want to, you can practice your moves or roam around in the garden!" Said Dr. Strange, getting back to his work.

And with that Ben begin practicing his moves on the dummies, that were in the gym.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"Hey Ben. Dr. Strange says he is done. He is calling all of us!" Said Iron Fist

"What is it Doctor?" Asked Ben as he walked into the room.

"Well boys, I'm done to portal. All we have to do now is find some altitude. And start dimension-hopping!" Said Dr. Strange.

"I'm pretty sure the Empire state building will do nicely! It's pretty high!" Stated Ben.

"Okay! Off to the ESB we go!" Said Dr. Strange and then vanished.

"He did it again didn't !" Said Ben!

"Mhm! Guess we'll have to walk. Right, Wade!" Iron Fist said.

"What! Walking's for losers! Doc isn't the only one who can teleport!" Said Deadpool, and then he turned a knob on his belt buckle and teleported.

"Lets start walking!" Said Ben. And him, Iron fist, and Stanley walked out the front door to the Empire State Building.

 **Empire State Building**

"Took you kiddies long enough" Snickered Deadpool, as Iron Fist and Ben walked up the stairs.

"Well some of us aren't equipped with a teleportation belt now are why?" Said Ben sarcastically, and Deadpool rolled his eyes.

"Okay calm down, both of you! Now I'm am going to open up a portal in which you 3 are going to jump in! I'll try to keep the portal open as long as I can!" Said Dr. Strange and then opened up a green glowing portal. Iron fist was the first to jump in and then it was Wade.

But there was a sort of regretful feeling in Bens mind. Was he really going to risk his life for this?

Who was he kidding. Of course he was. Had to. He WANTED to. And with a small chuckle he put on his backpack, grabbed Stanley and jumped into the portal.

As soon as he jumped into the portal he saw colors and shapes he had never seen before. 4 dimensional figures, black holes.

Then suddenly Ben felt sick. He felt something in his chest, he felt as if he was falling. He was screaming for help, but his voice wouldn't come out.

Then he saw black.

 **Pete: OOOOOh! What happens next? Will Ben survive? Will Stanley survive? What will the new world hold?**

 **Deadpool: And will Deadpool get his chimichangas?**

 **Pete: Hey! What are you doing here?**

 **Deadpool: I don't know! Maybe make this end of chapter farewell, I little better!**

 **Pete: Yeah, I don't need a fictional character to help we with humor! Now shoo!**

 **Deadpool: Whatever! I'll be at the Taco Shop!**

 **Anyways, thanks guys for reading! I've probably already posted the next chapter so just click the next button and continue the story!**

 **\- Pete ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Receptionists and Dog bites

Hey Guys! Pete is back! And back with another chapter! I have had people messaging saying that they enjoyed Deadpool, so he's here to stay! I understand that the past 2 chapters were a little boring but the real action starts now!

 **Ben Reilly POV**

 **Earth-?**

"Benjamin! Benjamin!" Said a muffled voice.

"Do you think he's dead?" Said another voice.

"Of course not! Ben! GET UP!" Yelled a voice.

Ben opened his eyes. He saw 3 figures in front of him. As soon as he get his focus he realized those figures were Dr. Strange, Iron Fist, and Deadpool. Then suddenly he felt Stanley lick his face.

"Ugh! Stop Stan!" Said Ben pushing his friend away.

Once he got up, he looked around. And he realized everything was just the SAME! They were still on top of the Empire State Building.

"Um….Doctor Strange, do you think your portal worked?" Asked Iron Fist, thinking the exact same thing that Ben was.

"Of course Daniel. This might look like New York, but it's not OUR New York!" Exclaimed Dr. Strange.

Dr. Strange was right. This New York wasn't giving Ben the same feeling he would usually get.

"Anyways follow me boys" Said Dr. Strange. He snapped his finger, and his costume changed. He was now wearing a trench coat with a pair of grey jeans, and a fedora.

"Um…Dr. Strange where are we going exactly?" Asked Ben, confused.

"Ah! That's a good question Benjamin. We are going to my castle! That will be our base of operations for this mission!" Said Dr. Strange.

When they got towards the castle. It looked exactly the same. Not a single thing out of place! Ben thought that alternate universes would be way more interesting than this! So far, so boring!

After Dr. Strange knocked the door…another Dr. Strange opened the door!

"Wait! 2 Dr. Stranges?! Whats going on!" Yelled Deadpool as soon as he saw the other Dr. Strange.

"Hush hush, Wade! I'll explain as soon as we get inside! Now let's go!" Said Dr. Strange.

Ben was confused! 2 Dr. Strange's!

"So whats the deal with the 2….you's!?" Asked Ben whiling unpacking his backpack.

"Remember when I told you that certain events don't happen in certain universes. I am apparently exist, in each and every universe. No matter what. And it's actually surprisingly convenient. Anyways just call my counter-part Stephen, and you all can just continue calling me Doctor Strange!" Dr. Strange explained, while drinking a cup of tea.

"Yes! So Hello everyone! I hope you all didn't die from the dimension jump! Anyway it's almost 10pm, and you all need to wake up early so I suggest that we eat dinner now and go to sleep!" Said Stephen.

Then suddenly the dining table had piled up with food, steamed potatoes, baked chicken, gravy.

"Shall we eat boys?" Asked Stephen and began piling his plate with food.

Ben didn't really eat much, he had half a potato, and just a few strips of chicken. He went to his bedroom early too.

As he sat on his bed, in his room he began thinking.

So much had happened today. He was in another world. In a world where Uncle Ben might have been alive. Where Gwen might have been alive.

And to be honest he was more looking forward to the idea of finding out if any of these people were alive, rather than saving the multiverse.

Ben then got out a picture out of his backpack. It was a picture of him, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben….or should he say Peter, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben.

He still couldn't forget that he was just a clone. Just a replica of another man.

Ben gave a sad smile.

And then fell back into the bed.

He was excited for tomorrow! And then slowly he went to sleep…

Ben was awoke by the constant face licks by Stanley.

"mhm…stop it Stanley, let me sleep…." Said Ben, covering his face with his pillow.

Then suddenly his eyes flung open. He checked the time!

 _5:49 AM_

Oh Shoot! Ben had to be downstairs in 11 minutes! Ben quickly jumped out of bed and opened his backpack…..also dumping everything out in the process.

He quickly found a hoodie, and jeans. He quickly changed and then put on his web shooters underneath. He then went to the bathroom and started combing his hair while brushing his teeth at the same time!

After an amazing 8 minutes. He was ready!

Once he got downstairs he saw Iron Fist mediating, Deadpool piling up his plate with bacon from the breakfast table. And Stephen and Dr. Strange discussing something with books and papers all around.

"Good Morning Benjamin! I see your awake!" Said Dr. Strange while nibbling on a scone.

"Morning everyone! So are going to start looking for the 3 remaining infinity stones?" Asked Ben while taking a bite into a carrot muffin.

"Yes! Now I we have narrowed down the 3 stones to three locations in New York. Oscorp Tower. An S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, not sure which one though. And Baxter Building, AKA The Fantastic 4's HQ!" Explained Stephen.

"Now I have no idea why an Infinity Stone would be doing in those places, but we have been feeling the spiritual pressure of these stones from these locations!" Finished Stephen.

"Stephen is right! Listen up everybody this is important! Ben you will try to retrieve the infinity stone from Oscorp, due to your past memories you will be able to hopefully navigate the building well. Daniel you and Deadpool will try to retrieve the stone from the helicarriers! After everyone has gotten their stone, you 3 will try to get the last stone from Baxter plaza! Got it!" Said Dr. Strange, as he explained the mission.

"Okay, this is great and all Dr. Strange, but how I get in? Without any security clearance, even Spidey can't get inside! I have seen how air-tight Osborn keeps his security in there!" Wondered Ben

"Don't worry! I already have a solution to that problem!" Said Stephen presenting Ben with a fake Oscorp I.D.

"Did, you make me an employee at Oscorp?! I would have preferred the Daily Bugle." Said Ben

"Well next there are 3 infinity stones missing, I'll be sure to make your fake job at the daily bugle. Okay?" Said Dr. Strange sarcastically!

Ben snickered.

"Anyways if I were you, I would get going. Oscorp opens up at 8 AM. Oh and Ben, I put you in the Genetics/Biochemistry Department. I heard you were one of the best of the subject!" Said Stephen.

And with that Ben went out the door, with Stanley by his side. Well not before he got he got hit in the face with pie by Deadpool.

"Aah! A new day, right Stanley?" Asked Ben as he walked down the busy streets of New York.

He couldn't forget the feeling that came with it. Ever since Peter and MJ were having a baby Ben was sort of forbidden to be seen in the big Apple. Due to what Peter's child might think once he got older. But now he felt alive. And was sort of praying that there wouldn't be any sort of Spiderman or peter parker in this world.

After a few more minutes of roaming around he finally found the building!

"Well here goes nothing!" Said Ben and entered the Oscorp Tower.

Once he got inside he felt so many emotions go through him, he felt happiness and great sadness. But he couldn't let his feelings interfere with the mission.

Ben saw a reception desk and decided to go talk to the receptionist.

"Um….Hi I'm new here and-'' Ben got cut off

"Hi sweetie…just give me a minute. I have to go file something I'll be right back!" The receptionist said who had an unusual accent.

But after 10 minutes she was still gone. Ben decided to call her name maybe she would come.

"Um…excuse me? It's been 10 minutes! Hello?" Ben yelled.

"Bad service?" Said a soft voice from behind him.

"Tell me about!" Ben replied.

Ben then froze. That voice sounded so familiar. It haunted it him in his nightmares. It taunted him in his dreams. He wanted to turn around, and see the person he had been longing to see for a very long time. But then again Ben was scared. What if this was just figment of his imagination. He was scared that his mind was playing tricks. But he took a deep breath in and turned around.

And he saw her.

The person his eyes had been longing to see for such a long time.

Gwen Stacy. As perfect as ever.

"Uh Hi?" Said Gwen, clearly freaked out by Ben's intensive stare.

But instead of a proper reply Ben began to slap himself. He knew he was just imaging. And he also had a mission to focus on. Just because his mind wanted to dream up Gwen Stacy didn't mean that he had all day to think about her.

"Hehe. I know I'm just imagining so you can go now! And besides I work to do, so how about we set up a schedule. Maybe you can come in my sleep? Anyways shoo. Before I look like a total maniac." Said Ben, while Stanley gave himself a face palm.

"What in the world are you talking about? You know my dad's a cop, so if your high on some sort of drug I can probably find out what!" Exclaimed Gwen.

"Wow! Even the Gwen in my dreams wasn't **as** uptight! You are on a whole new level!" Said Ben

"I am not uptight! You cannot call me uptight! And how do you know my name anyways?" Asked Gwen.

And before Ben said something that would ruin his chances of getting into Oscorp. Stanley gave him a good hard bite on the leg, and gave Ben the "What are you doing you Idiot, she's actually alive" look!

Ben quickly understood. And tried to say something to cover up his madness.

"Haha! Got you! I was just joking!" Said Ben trying to cover up his stupidity.

"That was not funny!" Said a very irritated Gwen.

Then suddenly the receptionist came back, holding a coffee mug.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sweetie. Someone brought donuts from Starbucks! Anyways what can I do for you?" Asked the receptionist.

"Hey….I'm actually new here." Said Ben.

"Oh wait, are you Ben Reilly sweetheart?" Asked the receptionist looking at a computer screen.

"Uh….yea." Said Ben.

"Wait! Your Ben Reilly!" Yelled Gwen from behind making Ben flinch.

Ben just nodded and flashed a grin. Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Carol, I'll take it from here. He's the new guy, part of my department. I'm supposed to train him." Said Gwen talking to receptionist (whose name is supposedly Carol?).

"Me and Gwen in the same department, this isn't too bad." Ben thought.

"Hey Ben, c'mon!" Said Gwen signaling Ben to follow.

But Ben was a little hesitate, he wasn't sure if pets were allowed. And he couldn't just leave Stanley.

"You coming? We are already 15 minutes late, I don't know about you but I actually want to get paid." Said Gwen with a grin on her face.

"Uh…actually…are pets allowed?" Asked Ben, hopeful that she would say yes.

"Well not really. Unless they are test subjects!" Said Gwen.

"Well, what if I told you he's my best friend?" Said Ben

"I would tell you that your crazy! But fine, just make sure no one see's! Now come on. Lets go!" Said Gwen.

Ben flashed a thankful smile towards Gwen, who gave a small smirk in response.

Okay Guys that's chapter 3! Hopefully you guys liked it.

Deadpool: But I wasn't in it! This chapter sucks!

Pete: Yea, well this was Gwen's sort of entry chapter. So that's why-

Deadpool: SHUT UP!

Pete: Okay then….

Well I'll see you guys after I console Deadpool


	4. Chapter 4: Old photos and Gwen

[::DISCLAIMER::] [::IMPORTANT::]

Hey Guys! Pete here, and back with another chapter! Now to be honest, I'm not sure how many of you are actually reading. But to all who are, thank you very much!

From the bottom of my heart, I love you guys!

Anyway let's continue!

 **Ben Reilly POV**

 **Earth-?**

For the rest of the day Ben began doing….science! He would tell Gwen the genetics of a certain biotic, or run some tests on an experiment. But Ben had become so caught up in his training that he forgot to look for the infinity stone.

Then after a few hours, it was time to close. And he had to go home, without getting any chance to look for the Infinity stone.

"So how was I today? Hopefully I'll make a good employee" Ben asked, trying to make small talk with Gwen.

"You are not too shabby. That's all I am going to say!" Said Gwen, opening the front door.

The sun was about the set in a few hours. Leaving the sky impaled with different shades of orange and red. Something Ben found very beautiful.

"Are you taking the subway?" Asked Gwen.

"Uh…yea. Why? Do you want me to drop you off or something?" said Ben with a smirk.

"No! I'm just saying. You seem lonely and maybe I could provide you company for once!" Said a very defensive Gwen.

"Sure, sure! Don't worry Gwenny I'll walk you home!" Said Ben, trying to irate Gwen.

But he received a punch to the shoulder instead.

"Ouch, man she sure can punch!" Thought Ben, rubbing his shoulder.

"So Ben, are you new here?" Asked Gwen they both began walking towards the subway station!

"Yea, I just came from a different plane of reality to save the multiverse from an evil supreme overlord named Thanos!" Thought Ben to himself.

"No, actually. I always lived in New York." Said Ben. Realizing that its better if he didn't say what's on his mind.

"Oh. So why did you choose Oscorp? Considering all the controversy around its business?" Asked Gwen.

"Oh it's because a dimension traveling wizard, by the name of Dr. Strange, told me that a super powerful rock was hidden in this very location" Thought Ben.

"Well, I heard that they pay well. And also they specialized in Genetics!" Said Ben, once again realizing what was on his mind wasn't the greatest thing to say.

"Ah! One of the perks of being an Oscorp employee!" Said Gwen.

And then out of mere curiosity Ben decided to ask about Harry.

"How is Harry Osborn?" Asked Ben curiously.

"Oh. We don't talk about him, but rumour has it that he died due to drug abuse!" Said Gwen with a sad smile.

Okay so the fate of Harry was inevitable after all. Ben then decided to get brave, and asked about Peter.

"Okay well then do you know someone by the name of Peter Parker?" Asked Ben.

"Peter who? I know a Peter Smith- he's an employee. But Peter Parker doesn't ring a bell!" Said Gwen casually.

Ben was shocked. He was shocked, with a bit of happiness. A world where there was no Peter, this was definitely a world for a clone.

But then again Ben felt a upset.

He lived in a world where Peter didn't exist, but he also lived in a world where his mistakes didn't get to the people he loved. Ben took a glance at Gwen. He still couldn't believe she was here, Gwen Stacy –not a clone- but the real Gwen Stacy.

But she wasn't **his** Gwen Stacy. She belonged in this world, with these people...

….

"Ben! Ben! I've been yelling your name for the past minute!" Said Gwen.

"…..oh….sorry…"Said Ben, with a small voice.

"Hey…..what's wrong? "Asked Gwen, with a soft voice.

"huh? Nothing I'm fine….."Said Ben as his voice trailed off.

"Hey, I have been with you for the whole day! And there wasn't a moment when you weren't sarcastic or annoying! There is definitely something wrong with you!" Said Gwen as she put her hand on his shoulder.

But Ben jumped. He was scared. He then backed a few steps away.

Gwen took her hand off instantly. Ben could see the confusion in her eyes.

Ben was stupid. Even today when she was near him during training, it intoxicated him. It filled him with fear, knowing that Gwen stacy was here, back from the dead. It was a trauma he hoped no one would ever witness. Because he couldn't share it with anyone. Certainly not with Gwen herself.

He could see the innocence in her eyes. The confusion as well.

"Sorry….I got scared…"Said Ben.

And instantly relief filled her eyes.

"Hey Gwen….can I ask you something?" Asked Ben

"Mhm!" Said Gwen

"Aren't you ever scared….on what might happen next. What if….I die….or you die…..one day…?"Asked Ben, curious on her answer.

"Wow isn't someone Mr. Soul Seeker. If we worried about what happened next in life, we would be worrying our entire lives. That's the best…..and worst thing about life, you don't know what's going to happen next….you just go with it." Said Gwen folding her arms.

Count on Gwen to give you the inspirational speech.

"But what if you promised someone something…..and something happened, and you couldn't well hold on to that promise?" Asked Ben once again.

"Well Mr. Reilly, that's why you don't keep promises you can't keep." Said Gwen with a sad smile.

"But Ms. Stacy those are the best kind of promises…..…."Countered Ben. Gwen gave a smirk and a small shove.

After boarding the subway, Gwen and Ben exchanged numbers. And promised to eat lunch together the next day.

"Hey, Oscorp is hosting a social event for the all the employees and media. You should come, it'll be fun!" Said Gwen on the subway.

Ben thought about it. It would be the perfect moment to sneak into Oscorp Tower. No one will be there, making his job way easier. But then again, a party with Gwen. How long has it been since the last time he's hanged out with her.

"Sure, I'll be there! I'll get to know my new colleagues!" Said Ben

"And also I'll be able to take the Infinity Stone!" Ben thought to himself!

Ben opened the doors to Stephens castle. Man he was pooped. Today was such a long day!

"Benjamin, what took you so long?" Asked a worried Dr. Strange, as Ben and Stanley came inside.

"Oh, the subway was taking forever!" Ben said, making up an excuse.

He actually went to go drop of Gwen, but he figured it'd be better if Dr. Strange didn't know that!

"Anyway, did you guys get the infinity stone from S.H.I.E.L.D!" Asked Ben, changing the subject.

"Nope, they have air-tight security! I barely made it through 1 Helicarrier! This is going to take a while!" Said Iron Fist.

"Uh huh. Even with my freaking teleportation belt! But I think a female agent was hitting on me!" Said Deadpool was a grin.

"Dude, She was ready to shoot you! I wouldn't call that flirting!" Exclaimed Iron Fist!

"Anyway, I have some good new. There's a party at Oscorp!" Said Ben.

"And? It's not like we're invited!" Sneered Deadpool.

"No you donkeyhead! Meaning that Oscorp Tower will be isolated, and I'll have my chance to do some Infinity stone searching!" Said a annoyed Ben!

"Well Nice work Ben! Anyway, all of you better eat dinner! We have to get up early again!" Said Dr. Strange!

"What! I thought that all of us could go clubbing!" Said a disappointed Deadpool!

"NO WADE!" Said everyone in unison!

After Dinner, Ben went to his room. It might have been his first day, but he sure did get a lot of WORK.

After spending about an hour and a half on lab reports he did something he promised he would never do.

He took out a picture of Gwen Stacy-his Gwen Stacy, out of his bag.

The picture was the only one he had. He had stolen it from a scrapbook in Peter's room, in his apartment.

The picture was torn and crumpled. It had tear stains on it. And only stood together, due to an excessive amount of tape. But it was the best picture of Gwen he ever saw. He even heard Peter rant about, it going missing. Not knowing Ben was the one who took it.

Ben looked at the picture for quite a while, after a while he finally spoke.

"Hey…..hey Gwen. How are you?" Said Ben with tears forming in his eyes.

"….I-I saw y-you today…..you w-were….just…as amazing…as…ever" Continued Ben.

"We…..b-became friends. And you invited…..m-me to a…..p-party. Gwen… I …don't….k-know if your w-watching, but I'm s-s-sorry that you have to talk to a clone. W-watch a clone, d-d-do something that….Peter should have been d-doing." Said Ben was a shaking voice.

"But…..P-peter is with MJ….now. And i-I'm left. Maybe b-because, I d-don't want to move on? M-Maybe because I'm still trying to forgot the dreams you left behind for us….for Peter" Said Ben, tears beginning to fall from his face.

"….haha….w-what….a-am I doing with m-my l-l-life? Talking…..to…s-someone's….dead….girlfriend…..someone's….dead…love. Sometimes…..I….wish…i…could wake up w-with amnesia, and just forget about a-all the stupid little things. Start a new….life, but then again…..why would I want to forget you. I'm sorry G-Gwen, its my fault. I'm sorry….i-I'm sorry…..sorry Gwen…..sorry…." Ben's voice trailed off as he began to cry. His tears dropping on her photograph.

He then finally realized something. And that was that the love you can't have last's the longest, feels the strongest, and hurts the most.

But he chose to keep Gwen in his heart because…..the happiness she brings….is much greater than the….pain she causes.

And it was true, he wished he did wake up with amnesia. He wished that he could forget everything. Forget Gwen, Aunt May, Uncle Ben. And just start over….but at the same time he wished he didn't.

Ben then felt something warm in his lap. He then saw Stanley curled up sitting in his lap, licking Ben's fingers.

"Well, I'll always have you Stanley!" Said Ben, stroking his back.

Then instantly Ben, went to sleep…

The next day, Ben quickly got dressed, took a waffle and went out the door. He didn't want to get late again for work. He asked Dr. Strange to take care of Stanley. But Deadpool agreed. And after a few minutes of arguing with Wade, he finally convinced Dr. Strange to dog-sit Stanley!

Wait what was wrong with him! This wasn't his real work….just a decoy job. But inside he kind of did wish it could be his real work.

"Hey Carol! Where's Gwen…..I mean Dr. Stacy?" Asked Ben with a grin!

"Oh, Hi Ben! Gwen is…. right behind you!" Said Carol.

"Aww! Carol, I was going to scare the living daylight out of him! Anyway Morning Ben, follow me. We have lots of work!" Said Gwen marching towards the elevator and gesturing Ben to follow.

Ben followed Gwen, going up and starting Day 2 at Oscorp!

Anyways that's it guys! Sorry if this one was a little to depressing, but you guys knew I had it coming! Personally I believe the introduction with Gwen went pretty smooth, normally my characters entries aren't the best! And we had a bit of DP so yea! All is well, it ends well! See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Lambo's and Waiters

Once they got to the top floor Gwen leaded Ben to a lab.

"Hey remember yesterday, when you gave me a tour. Why didn't you show me that room" Said Ben, pointing at a door coated with titanium and a finger print lock.

"Well Ben, the iron door should have been a sign. That door is for Mr. Osborn's eyes only. No one knows what's in." Said Gwen giving a sarcastic tone.

Ben made a mental note. That had to be the room in which, the Infinity Stone was kept.

After a few hours of lab reports and experiments. It was lunch!

"So where are we going to eat?" Asked Gwen, leaning on the desk.

"We are going out? I brought PB and J from home!" Said Ben, holding a paper bag.

Gwen started laughing hysterically! Ben smiled. He loved seeing this Gwen. The happy Gwen.

"What! You are such a little kid! Did you mommy pack it for you?" Asked Gwen, with a smirk.

Ben's smiled vanished instantly. Instead he got an almost angry frown.

"My…..parents…they-'' Ben trailed off.

And Gwen understood.

"Oh…I'm…..I'm sorry. You have any other relatives?" Asked Gwen

Ben nodded a no. He felt vulnerable. He never really liked when someone pitied him.

"But after a while you get used to it. I mean I live alone, no chores, no curfew! I live the free life!" Said Ben trying to cheer up the scenario.

"Anyways, about lunch. Why don't we just go out, and you can buy yourself something! I can keep you company?" Ben continued.

"Yeah. About that. I thought that you would be the gentlemen you are and maybe buy me lunch?" Said Gwen.

"Mhm. About **that** , I'm not getting any money until our paycheck. So until then PB and J for lunch! Don' t tell me you didn't pack extra snacks!" Said Ben.

"Aren't you a mind reader. I didn't!" Said Gwen frankly.

"You seriously didn't bring anything! You are going to starve!" Exclaimed Ben!

"Nah. Its okay, I've forgotten money before! I'll be fine! Thanks though." Said Gwen, fidgeting with a pen.

Ben felt bad. He couldn't let her starve. He would never let Gwen starve. He then got his sandwich and took it out of the paper bag, and slides it toward Gwen.

"Here, hopefully you like raspberry jelly!" Said Ben with a smile.

"No. Ben no, I can't take this. It's yours. I made the mistake, now I must pay the consequences." Said Gwen pushing it back.

"No need to formal. We're friends. And besides, its bad manners to keep a lady hungry!" Said Ben.

"Ben I-" Gwen started before she got cut off.

"Eat it all ready, before I have to feed you. And besides I have an apple!" Said Ben, and took a shiny red apple out of the bag.

Gwen hesitantly took the tin foil off the sandwich, and took a bite. Her face began to light up instantly!

"Its berry good!" Said Gwen with a mouthful!

Ben gave a laugh! And tossed her a orange juice box.

"A juice box? Very cute Mr. Reilly!" Said Gwen examining the juice.

Ben let out another laugh. He was almost done his apple, and he still had an 1 hour left of his lunch break!

He then got the remote of a small television. which was on the table.

After channel surfing he found a news channel.

"Hello This Is channel 8, and we are showing live footage of a fire which is reeking havoc in king st." Said the reporter on the screen.

"Man, that's some smoke! I hope everyone gets out safely." Said Gwen.

Suddenly something overcame Ben. He had to go help. He even knew the location of the fire.

"Uh Gwen, I'll be back. Carol told me she needed me to get some paperwork done today!" Said Ben

"Okay, don't take so long! Want me to finish your lab report?" Asked Gwen

"You would be the best if you did!" Said Ben with a smile.

And went to the stalls to change into…Scarlet Spider!

Ben hated spandex. They were tight, hard to get into, and made his butt look big! Most importantly they took hours to wear!

Ben had been in this stall for the past 10 minutes and he barely got in the first leg.

After a few more attempts he was ready. He opened up a window and sung out.

Ben loved this feeling!

The wind rushing past him, people below staring at him in awe. But this moment was even more special. It would have been the first debut of a Spiderman in this world!

After he found the fire, he went down.

"Okay so what's happening?" Ben asked an officer.

"Huh? What? Put your hands up? Who are you? Part of a gang?" Asked the officer going for his gun.

"You ask way too many question! Just call me the Scarlet Spider!" Said Ben and crawled up the burning apartment. But Officers began shooting at him.

If one thing was sure, than it was that the police was stupid in any alternate dimension!

The moment he went he blistering heat hit him. He wanted to go out and save himself. But this was a promise he made to Uncle Ben, he had to protect the citizens from any world.

"Help! Help!" Yelled a man in the room next to Ben.

"You okay? I'm here to help okay!" Said Ben, as he saw a man critically wounded.

"Leave me! Please help me son, Diego! He's stuck under a dresser!" Pleaded the Man.

Ben ran into a bedroom, he saw a boy, who's foot was stuck.

"Hey there buddy! I'm your friendly-neighborhood Scarlet Spider! Don't worry everything is going to be alright!" Said Ben, in a friendly voice.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled the Child, tears dripping down his face.

"Okay then!" Said Ben.

And with all his might picked up the dresser. The child got up and ran into the living room.

"Daddy! DADDY! Lets go! Daddy please!" Yelled the child to his father.

"Diego no. I'll be fine. Grab the Spider's hand and get out!" Said the man on the brink of crying.

And for a mili second Ben had a feeling of Deja-vu. He knew how the child exactly felt. That's how Ben felt when his uncle died. But he didn't want this child to go through the same pain as him.

"Okay Diego we are going to get your daddy out of this okay? But I am going to need you to be a superhero okay!" Said Ben.

Then Ben and Diego began to lift up his father and brought close to a window. "Diego, you jump first. And the firefighters will catch! I will come down with your dad!" Said Ben.

But the boy seemed hesitant. And Ben saw the same courage and fire in his eyes, that he had when he was a kid.

"I promise I will bring your daddy down!" Said Ben.

And then Diego jumped, and landed safely in the safety nets.

"Is Diego safe?" Asked the man.

"Your son is fine!" Said Ben.

Then grabbed the man onto his back and slowly crawled down.

As soon as he came down paramedics and firefighters begin closing in on him.

"The man first! The civilian first!" Yelled Ben.

"You are one brave man!" Said a firefighter!

"No, the child was more braver then me!" Said Ben and then ran off.

But before he did, he remembered to ask one of the paramedics for ointment, for his burns. Thankfully none of them were serious.

And then swung off the Oscorp Tower

"Ben! Ben! Do you have any idea what happened while you were gone!" Said Gwen, as Ben walked into the door.

Ben who already knew what she was going to talk played dumb.

"What?" Said Ben

"Some sort of masked hero came and saved this man and his child! That is what you call bravery!" Said Gwen.

"And also being late! I see you didn't finish my lab report!" Said Ben

"Sorry! I kind of got into the news!" Said Gwen with a sorry look on her face!

Ben smiled! She looked so adorable.

"Nah, it's all good!" Said Ben, and began scribbling away!

After a few more hours of random talks, experiments, and playful arguing. It was time to close up shop. Ben quickly finished his last report and was set to go home.

"Hey Ben, are you coming to the party today" Asked Gwen, as they walked out the doors.

Ben didn't know what to say. He was so caught up in his Spidey business that he completely forgot about the party! But no matter what, he still had to go.

"Uh yea! I'll be there! No problem! It'll be fun" Said Ben as they board the subway!

"Great! You'll get a chance to meet your colleagues to!" Said Gwen as she sat down.

After they got off the subway, Ben dropped off Gwen. And to avoid being late he web-slinged his way home this time!

Once Ben got home, he began searching through his backpack for formal attire. And didn't find anything. The closest he was to a tuxedo or suit was a small vest like shirt. He decided to ask Iron fist, maybe he would have something he could wear.

Ben knocked on Daniel's bedroom door!

"What's up Ben?" Asked Iron Fist as he opened up the door. He took off his costume and was wearing Iron Man Pj's!

"Um….just wondering if you have any sort of formal attire!" Asked Ben.

"hmmmm…..gimme a sec!" Said Iron fist, and began rummaging around his dresser.

Ben then heard, a sound of glass crashing, and some mild swearing. After a few minutes iron fist came out with a navy blue blazer, cream trousers, and a white dress shirt, with a blue tie to match!

"Will this work?" Asked Iron Fist.

"Yes! Thanks dude I owe you one!" Said Ben astounding, holding up the outfit the examine!

"Well if you really want to make it up to me, tell her how you feel." Said Iron Fist.

Ben knew exactly what he meant. He couldn't tell Gwen how he felt, not in a million years!

"Sorry pal, I just can't do that!" Said Ben with a sad smile. And went to his room to change.

When Ben came downstairs he saw everyone by the dining table.

Ben had gelled up his hair a bit (gel courtesy of Stephen!), and finally took a proper shower since he left his world! He shaved his face, and whitened his teeth.

"Woah! Ben if I was a girl, I would totally date you!" Said Deadpool with a grin.

All Ben could do was roll his eyes.

Then suddenly Stephen walked in front of him and showed Ben a newspaper.

Guess what the headlines were?

 _Scarlet Spider Saves Day!_

"Uh, what's going on?" Said Ben surprised by the paper!

"I don't know, you tell me. Ben what part of "stay low" do you not understand?" Said Stephen with a sarcastic, slightly annoyed face.

"oooooh! Your in truh-ble!" Said Deadpool, who ended up getting glared by Ben.

"Look, I couldn't just ignore this. There were innocent people in that building Stephen!" Said Ben.

"Well you better make sure you get the Infinity Stone today then! Here take this earpiece. We'll contact you every 10 minutes. Wade and Daniel will go too in disguise to help you. I hope you have your suit underneath all this formal attire. Now if anything goes wrong, press this button on the earpiece. It will send a distress signal. Good Luck Boys!" Said Stephen finishing that explanation!

Ben understood quickly! He then asked something he found tricky.

"Ummm….can I have a car?" Asked Ben, flashing his Benjamin Reilly Grin!

"After all that, you are asking for a car?" Said Stephen in a montone.

"Well….yea…you…see…."Said Ben, trying to make a sentence of his words.

"Porsche or Lambo?" Asked Stephen quickly.

"Lambo!" Replied Ben instantly.

Stephen then magically made keys appear, and gave them too Ben

"I hope you a drivers license!" Said Stephen!

"Well, I once flew a jet…..that kinda crash landed!" Said Ben hopeful.

"Anyway! Ben you better kiss this girlfriend of yours, or I'm going to take a shot!" Said Deadpool

.

"Don't make me sick Wade!" Said Ben.

Ben then went outside, got in his car and raced to the social event.

As Ben got to the Oscorp Tower. He realized that there was an area reserved only for parties, and social events like this one!

Ben then awkwardly parked the Lamborghini, well not before he broke one of the headlights!

He then awkwardly got out, and made his way to the party. Once he entered the doors, he saw a nametag which he had to clip onto his shirt. After doing that he saw Carol, and decided to go say hi.

"Hey Carol!" Said Ben, as he walked towards Carol.

"Oh Hi Ben! This is my husband, Frank! My, you look fabulous!" Said Carol, Ben shook Frank's hand.

"BOO!" Yelled a voice from behind!

Ben flipped! He jumped at least a few feet high, and maybe screamed a bit!

"Hahahahahahah! Thanks for not telling him this time Carol!" Said a hysterical Gwen.

"Dude! What in the world are you doing!" Yelled Ben still shaken up from the scare.

But then Ben got a better look at Gwen. She was wearing a nice dress. Not bad Gwen Stacy, not bad.

"Hey Ben, nice suit! Not bad Mr. Reilly!" Said Gwen.

"Yeah…..it's actually my friends! But it fit nice and snug!" Said Ben, realizing that telling the truth would have been better.

"Well? How do I look?" Asked Gwen!

Ben didn't want to be too paranoid, but he didn't want her to think that he didn't care.

"As perfect as ever Ms. Stacy!" Said Ben.

Then suddenly a waiter come towards them.

"A drink Monsieur!" Said the waiter.

"No thanks I'm fine. I don't drink." Said Ben.

"Wow! Mr. Healthy! Me neither, no thanks!" Said Gwen

"No but I insist." Said The waiter firm.

But the Ben suddenly recognized that voice. Obnoxious and annoying! The waiter had to be Wade. But why did he call Ben so soon.

"No I'm thanks!" Said Ben once again firmly.

"But I insist. It contains an ingredient called "What are you doing!" Said Wade.

"Yes, but I really like the ingredient called "Give me some more time"! Said Ben almost yelling.

"Please sir take it. The fate of the multiverse depends on it!" Said Wade.

"Gwen gimme a minute. I have to talk to our friend here!" Said Ben casually, and dragged Wade to a corner.

"What the heck are you doing?" Said Ben, anger rising up.

"What the hell I'm doing? What the hell **are** **you** doing! This is a mission to save the multiverse. Not a place where you can hook up with your dead girlfriend!" Said Wade, just as mad as Ben.

Ben suddenly got some sensed knocked into him.

"Sorry…yeah your right. I don't know what happened. Okay. Lets go!" Said Ben.

And he sneaked into the Oscorp Tower.

Silent. Isolated. Quiet.

Those were the words Ben would have used to describe to inside of the Tower. And it surprised him. He would have thought the Norman Osborn would have air-tight security. But then again, the faster he could finish this, the faster him and Gwen could have that salad eating contest.

After maneuvering through a few doors and he finally found the iron door again. He inspected it. 1 finger print sensor. 1 retina ray. 3 locks. And a solid iron door.

Woah! This is going to hard.

 **Hello Guys! Now The next chapter will be posted tomorrow (for me that is Thursday, April 13, 2016). Umm…hope you guys enjoyed it. Please ask me if you guys have any suggestion's! And thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bombs and Tears

Hello Guys! Pete here! And back with another chapter! So enjoy!

Ben first decided to break the retina and fingerprint scanners.

He decided to test out his electrical webbing on the scanners, maybe he could jam them?

And then shot his webs at the scanners. Sparks flew from the scanner, and after a few minutes, the scanner exploded.

"Well so much for that plan!" Said Ben out loud.

He then started banging into the door hoping it would open. No luck. Ben then decided to try something. He remembered Wade gave him his "pool-bombs" before he left the castle. Maybe the power in those bombs would be enough to blow apart the door.

He quickly took it out of his utility belt, and placed it on the door. It looked stupid, with Deadpool's logo on the front, but hopefully it would work. It clicked instantly, sticking magnetically. He then pressed a button on the side of the bomb. And ran a couple meters away from the bomb. He plugged his ears. And after a few seconds he heard nothing. He then looked and saw the bomb had already detonated!

"Sound proof bomb. Wade you are one smart idiot!" Thought Ben, though that didn't make very much sense!

After he got inside the room, he saw the stone concealed in glass. Before he took any step further, he looked around for any traps. He saw a couple of cameras and covered them up with his webbing. He then walked toward the infinity stone. The closer he got, the stronger the spiritual pressure from the stone was!

Ben slowly then began taking the glass off the stone.

"Piece of cake" Said Ben.

Then it happened. It happened so slowly that he might have not even known what hit him.

Ben Reilly set off a bomb.

Screams. Screams were all Ben could hear. He didn't know how long he had been here, or if anyone knew he was here.

His head hurt. His body felt numb.

Ben knew he was injured. He knew was bleeding. But he couldn't save himself. He tried to scream, try to call someone!

"Gwen! Wade! Daniel! I'm here!" he thought!

Gwen…! He wondered how she was doing. He wondered if she was looking for him through the crowd of firefighters, officers, and people.

Maybe she forgot him, and saved herself.

Where was Wade? Daniel?

Did Stephen know Ben had failed him? Failed all these worlds? Failed all these innocent people?

No. Ben wasn't going to let this happen!

He couldn't let this happen. Just because he was a little hurt, didn't mean that he was going to give up.

So Ben got to his feet. He used all the strength he had left. I infinity stone was clutched in his hand. He put it in his pocket.

"I have to get out of here!" Thought Ben to himself.

And began limping away.

Ben was hurt.

He was really hurt. He couldn't feel anything neck down, but he was sure that he had a couple broken ribs.

He tried calling Stephen through his ear-piece, but it was probably broken because that didn't work.

Ben had put on his formal attire, so he would blend in. He was back at the party (or what used be of it). And saw firefighters and officers escorting people out of danger. He saw chaos everywhere. Apparently when he set of the bomb, a big chunk of debris came falling down.

Was he the cause of this?

Ben suddenly heard a voice, calling his name. He turned around and saw Gwen running towards him. She looked hurt as well. He could she blood dripping from her right arm. As she got close Ben could see tear stains on her face. Perfect hair wasn't perfect anymore. Ben blamed himself.

"Gwen…." Ben started.

But instead Gwen slapped Ben's face, anger and tears filled her eyes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" Gwen yelled!

"Gwen..look…I'm" Started Ben again, but was cut off by Gwen.

"No! Don't you start! I gave you 30 FRICKIN MISS CALLS! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!" Said Gwen.

Then suddenly Ben collapsed on the floor, his own weight was too heavy for him.

"BEN! Oh god, your bleeding! W-we have to g-get you to a paramedic!" Said Gwen, and helped him get up.

Ben gave a small chuckle.

"Have a….l-look at y-y-yourself….first…..M-Ms. Stacy" Ben barely let out.

"Ben be quiet, conserve your energy." Said Gwen as she helped him get to an ambulance.

After they got to a paramedic, Ben and Gwen were treated.

It was 2 in the morning, and Oscorp was still piled with firefighters and investigators. Ben was done with his treatment and was waiting for Gwen's. The infinity stone still safe in his pocket.

"Gwen honey! Thank god your fine!" Said a voice behind him.

Ben turned around, he recognized that face. It was George Stacy, and Helen Stacy.

He looked back, Gwen's faced brightened by the sight of her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Hey! I'm fine!" Said Gwen on the paramedic bed.

"Thank goodness, today was my day off, who knew that this would!" Said Captain Stacy.

"It's alright!...um…..dad….mom…..this is Ben, he's my colleague!" Said Gwen pointing towards.

Ben didn't know how to react, he never really did. But he shook the captains hand and gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sir!" Said Ben with a smile.

"No, please can George!" Said Captain Stacy.

"Are you fine honey?" Asked Helen.

"Yes mom, I'm fine! You should be asking Ben, he had to 10 stitches on his arm!" Said Gwen, patting Ben's arm.

After a few more minutes of communicating with Gwen's family, Ben realized he had to go!

"It's nice meeting you all but I have to go home!" Said Ben in the most respective way possible!

"Ah! Don't want to keep your folks waiting!" Said Captain Stacy, while Gwen shot him a look.

Ben gave a sad laugh.

"I'm sorry George, but my folks they…." Trailed of Ben, and that was enough to make George understand.

"Oh, I'm sorry son!" Said George.

"Are you?" Asked Ben, suddenly angry. He didn't know what happened. He never wanted to meet George, but here he was.

"….Ben I thinks getting late, you better go before something else happens. I text you where Norman will send us temporarily, until they solve this!" Said Gwen.

And With that Ben left for the castle


	7. Waffles and Phone Calls

It was 3:27 AM. Stephen had been waiting in his dining room for almost 4 hours. He had sent some of his agents out to find the infinity stone, and they were due back almost two hours ago.

Stephen sighed. He walked over to his coffee table and picked up a biscuit from a bowl. He began nibbling on it. He rarely got worried, but for some reason he could not stay calm tonight.

Then suddenly he heard a knock on the front door. He reached for his dagger, slowly walking towards the door.

"Who is it?!"

No reply.

He decided to open to door very slowly. But once he did he saw a man.

The man covered in blood and grime. He was very handsome for someone in that line of work, but what intrigued Stephen more was the spiritual energy emitting from the man. It was so strong that it was making Stephens head hurt.

Then suddenly the man spoke.

"…I-I, told you….I wouldn't…come empty handed." He said. Then suddenly Stephen recognized him.

Ben Reilly. That idiot.

Then suddenly Ben pulled something out of the pocket of his blazer. It was a stone. But no just any stone, a stone –if used correctly- that could bend time itself.

In Ben's hands, was the Infinity Stone of Time. A blaze of happiness filled Stephen, but he merely gave a small smile.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in doc?"

Stephen looked at Ben.

"With open arms Ben, with open arms." The Doctor responded.

"Now let's get you all cleaned up."

"…I…I'd like that." Responded Ben and came inside.

After Ben had taken a shower, he fell back to sleep and took a 5 hour power snooze. He wasn't very sleepy when he had first lay in bed, He was used to no getting enough sleep, but on Stephen's insistence he did. When he woke up it was around 9:00am, it was Saturday so he didn't have any work, but he wouldn't have anyways, I mean half of Oscorp was rubble!

Ben quickly got dressed, throwing on green flannel, black jeans, and a white tee. He quickly combed his hair and jetted downstairs.

When coming down he saw Stephen and Dr. Strange conversing over something, while Iron Fist was meditating, And Wade was stuffing his face with whipped cream and waffles. Oh Wade!

Ben decided to get a waffle or two himself and filled his plate up, after last night's heist, he was starving! He had gotten 4 waffles, two bagels, an whole omelet, and whole lot of maple syrup and powdered sugar! After he gulped it all down with 2 glasses of whole milk! Ben hadn't eaten this much in his life! Even Stanley was looking happy!

After he was done he went to go check up on Dr. Strange and Stephen.

He walked towards the two magicians and saw books with unusual diagrams open.

"Oh Ben! Well done my boy! Good job getting the infinity stone! I knew you were the man for the job!" Said Dr. Strange giving Ben a pat on the back!

Ben smiled. Then suddenly he heard his phone ring, which startled him! He swore the jumped at least a few feet. He took a look at the caller I.D. and it read Gwen.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this!

Ben then dashed outside, and picked up.

Ben: "Uh….Hello?"

Gwen: "Ben! Yea…uh hey?"

Ben got a goofy grin on his face, it was always nice to hear her voice.

Ben: "yeah. What's up?"

Gwen: "Oh…I just wanted to ask, if…you're….alright?

Ben could hear the insecurity in her voice. The same insecurity he would get around her before his Gwen was dead.

Or should he say Peter's Gwen.

Ben's eyes began to water, he began to feel a knot in his throat.

Ben: "I-I…I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Gwen: I'm fine. I got my arm wrapped in gauze though."

Ben: "Well it's better than stitches!"

Ben give a sad laugh. Then it became quiet.

Ben: "Gwen…?"

Then suddenly Ben heard crying. Gwen Stacy was crying. Panic flared through Ben. What did he say?

Ben: "Gwen? Are…..are you alright? Did I say something?"

Gwen gave a small laugh in between her sobs.

Gwen: "No you idiot! It's just I can't get yesterday night out of my mind. Ben I was so scared. I actually thought that you…that you…

Ben: Hey, look…I'm fine.

Ben could barely hold on to his tears to. The knot in his throat beginning to grow. He gasped for air.

Gwen: I'm so stupid, I forgot the real reason to call you. I just wanted to let you know that we've been shifted to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, only for the time being though.

Ben thought about that. Shield huh? Ben remembered Stephen said something about another infinity stone there.

Ben: Well it'll be fun! Always wanted to see how the inside of Shield is! And maybe Nick Fury can hire us. Huh? Gwen Stacy and Ben Reilly partners of Justice! Got a nice ring to it!

Gwen gave a laugh.

Gwen: Whatever you say Mr. Macho. Anyway I gotta go Ben, see ya later.

Ben: See ya!

Ben hanged up. Maybe life here wasn't as bad.


End file.
